


Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

by MFLuder



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Steve works on his night moves.





	Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Song title taken from Hozier's _Like Real People Do_. 
> 
> I wrote this early in watching season 1 so imagine that nebulous time frame. *waves hand*
> 
> Betaed by Siberianskys. Any remaining mistakes are mine and as a result of me futzing with things after.

Steve isn’t quite sure how they got here, paddling in the ocean, barely more than a breath’s space between them. He can feel each little eddy of water Danny makes with his hands to stay afloat. He didn’t picture this, couldn’t have imagined it. It’s kind of taken him by storm, honestly. Then again, Danny himself blew in like a Jersey winter: brutal, full of wind, but when it calms down…well, even Steve’s made a snowball or two in his life and had fun.

It started with the decision to take a swim, the night oppressively humid, the water cool. He hadn’t gone out far, looking for relaxation rather than exercise and a swim was as good as watching whatever game was on. He’s been off in his own headspace when a shout from the beach startles him out of it. 

Danny.

He swims back in close enough to see his partner standing on the beach in an actual pair of shorts, holding a six-pack and – Steve isnt’t really close enough to see it but he suspects – a scolding scowl on his face, no doubt questioning the safety of Steve swimming in the dark, regardless of how many stories Steve told involving SEALs and the night waters off of Korea.

“You bring me beer?” he asks, loud enough to be heard on the beach, but not so loud the closest neighbors will hear.

Danny shakes his head, yelling back. “I don’t let dolphins drink alcohol.”

Steve chuckles and keeps treading water, right at the point where his feet fail to touch the ocean floor. Even from here he can see the way Danny’s shirt clings to him in the heat. He throws his arms out to gesture at the wide ocean. “Come in! The water’s fine!”

“You are the one constantly telling me I can’t swim – which I can, thank you _very_ much – and now you want me to enter that water in the dark? I don’t think so.”

Danny does move closer to the shore, though, setting the six pack down by the beach chairs Steve left out the other day when interrupted by their last case. Danny even slips off his shoes and wades in ankle deep, like the cover of night has made him bold. The house lights him from behind and the sky is clear enough for the moon to shine down, allowing Steve to make out Danny’s bare feet from a yard out.

Steve quickly hatches a plan and begins to walk up towards the beach but bending his knees so he still appears to be in deeper water than he is. The last couple of feet he crawls on his hands, legs out, pausing to sit on his knees, still waist deep in the water. But now he’s close enough to Danny that a quick wave of water will reach him.

“Come out. I want to drink these beers,” Danny says. “It was a long day.”

“Aren’t you hot?” Steve asks. “I can see your Jersey sweat from here.”

“Look, asshole,” Danny says, “Just because I burn hotter than you does not mean I’m going to take my shirt off at every chance or that I’m going to go swimming in the middle of the night.”

“Danny, it’s barely ten pm and the moon is bright; it’s hardly the start of a watery horror movie.”

“I don’t trust it. How can you see if the jellyfish come at you?” 

“There are no jellyfish here.”

“You know what? I bet in a battle between a man-o-war and you, you’d win. Although if _it_ won, maybe I could go back to having some semblance of normality again instead of constantly fending off g-forces as you turn every corner in _my_ car on two wheels.” 

“Danny, be honest, your life would be utterly boring without me.”

“No, without you, I might live to see forty.”

Steve watches as Danny moves into the water another inch as he speaks. The guy must be really overheating if he’s getting that close. Sure enough, he reaches around his back to unstick his shirt, fanning it out a bit.

“Jesus, it sure is hot. Come on, let’s sit in front of your shitty AC unit and have a cold one.”

For some reason, Steve is resisting. He’s not even sure why, other than maybe the thought of the shocked face that he’ll be graced with. 

“You sure you don’t want to swim for a few? It’s nice and cool out here,” he taunts. When Danny begins to shake his head again, Steve grins, and using his arm, swipes a big wave right at Danny, soaking him past the knee.

He was right, the shocked face is pretty great, but he doesn’t stop there. He’s a former SEAL and he’s got skills, so he swoops in closer while Danny’s still standing there in surprise, looking down at his soaked shorts, and Steve latches a hand around his ankle.

Danny nearly goes down though Steve’s yank isn’t hard, but it’s brought him further into the water and he’s now waist deep. For an encore, Steve smacks his hand to the surface, splashing Danny’s face.

“Oh, that is it,” his partner says, lunging for him and he’s suddenly in the ocean where Steve’s never seen him, and he’s got this determined look on his face, but his eyes are crinkled like when he’s trying to hide a laugh in front of a suspect. He also kind of looks like a drowned rat, his shirt billowing out around him, shorts weighing him down where Steve is light in his swim trunks.

Steve darts back in the water, just enough to stay out of his reach, bringing Danny out further but stopping where he knows Danny won’t be able to reach bottom anymore. He pushes another wave into Danny’s face, watching him splutter, and laughs outright.

Out of nowhere, the arm that made the wave is pulled behind his back and it’s _on_ , like they are fifteen-year-old boys competing to be king of the sea. For several minutes they push each other and Danny even gets in a few good waves before Steve dunks him long enough to prove a point, but not long enough to actually make Danny lose his breath. Danny comes up sputtering again, shouting “you bastard!” as though he’d actually been in danger.

Steve keeps laughing, choking on some water because of it. That’s when Danny gets the upper hand, shoving at him, hands slipping a little on water-slick shoulders before using his muscle weight to half climb on Steve’s back and push him down.

Steve takes a deep breath and lets it happen. The water is his turf. Danny never stood a chance the instant his hands slid the first time.

Steve waits a moment or two and then tickles Danny’s foot. The other man tumbles into the water, coming up panting and pushing his hair back until it’s slicked back down, though without the hair gel stiffness.

His own hair is plastered to his head, almost long enough to get in his eyes, but they’re both grinning and it’s weird how this kind of camaraderie is all he’s wanted with Danny from day one.

“See? It’s not so bad out here, is it?” he asks, smile still on his face. He hasn’t played like this in water since he was a kid.

“Come here you jerk!” Danny says, reaching out to try to grab an arm or a shoulder. 

And _that’s_ how they ended up here. Steve has pulled Danny in somehow, trying to evade his grasp and now they’re both panting and their legs keep brushing one another’s as they paddle to stay afloat, having moved out further in the struggle. Danny’s hand is on his arm, right over his tattoo and it suddenly feels like Steve’s burning up despite the cool water; it feels a little like he’s drowning.

Danny lets go of his arm but doesn’t move away. Steve can tell he’s getting tired though, and manages an arm around his waist as he begins bobbing more erratically. Their bodies aren’t touching but its almost like a bubble surrounds them, water keeping them in place. 

They teeter on the edge and any moment now he’s going to let go and laugh it up, giving Danny one more dunk before racing him to the shore and the beers and they’ll forget about this, just like teenage boys roughhousing would have, too.

But they’re breathing each other’s air, Danny’s skin feels cold and Steve wants him to keep warm, so instead of running away, he finds himself tugging Danny closer until their lips are inches away. Even then, he can’t look away from the way the moonlight reflects in Danny’s blue eyes, trying to look for a clue of any kind in them, rummaging around his own brain, asking himself what he’s doing.

Then a strong eddy swirls around them and he swears their lips touch. Danny’s lips part, maybe in surprise, and Steve leans in, only to pull back slightly as Danny leans in. For no more than a moment, but feeling like hours, they flirt back and forth, leaning into each other’s space almost kissing but not quite, open mouthed and teasing. Steve feels adrenalin-pulsing fire starting in his chest and shooting out to all his limbs. The anticipation is killing him, yet he wants it to go on forever.

He brushes his lips more solidly on Danny’s and feels him shudder against his body. They’re definitely touching now, though Danny’s clothes are puffed up with water, not giving Steve an indication of just how much his partner is enjoying this game of cat and mouse. He guesses though, from Danny’s half-lidded eyes that aren’t so much blue now as black, that they’re on the same page.

Steve opens his mouth again and taunts Danny’s with a flick of his tongue, still not a full on kiss, only licking his upper lip briefly, then pulling back, reveling in the tiny whine and Danny’s body chasing after him.

Finally, he gives in and their parted mouths meet in an actual kiss. Danny’s mouth is blistering in its heat, smooth, and salty with all the water he’s taken in during their play. Steve’s eyes slide shut and his arm tightens around Danny’s waist, hand twisting in the fabric of his shirt.

Danny pushes back, taking over the kiss, shoving his tongue into Steve’s mouth as rough and efficient as he’d come into Steve’s life. 

Steve finds himself groaning into the kiss and he swears he didn’t expect this. God knows what the outcome will be but for now he’s going to lose himself in the talented, _talented_ mouth of one Danny Williams.

They exchange nips and slide their tongues against one another, a sweet slickness as good as the ocean's and Steve can taste coffee and salt and Danny, and he is so damn hungry for it. 

The kiss, after what seems like ages, eventually calms, and they’re back to exchanging taunting lip licks. Danny’s breathing heavy like he’s swum several miles and Steve feels winded, too.

He pulls back, giving them more space, letting go of Danny’s shirt but keeping his arm there in case Danny starts to droop in the water again.

He doesn’t know how to react. This feels like it’ll change things and Steve loves adrenaline rushes and leaping tall buildings, but he’s terrified of change. His body is humming and Danny’s lips are so close, all he wants to do is lean back in, but he still can’t get a read on the other man. Was the kiss anything more than a creature of the moment?

He finds himself biting at his lip, a rare anxious tell. He see Danny’s eyes flit down to his mouth and back up.

“Fucking finally,” Danny grumbles, and he flicks some water straight into Steve’s face before shoving off and laughing the whole way back to shore where he climbs out, shirt and shorts clinging to every muscle and curve. The moon shines on him like he’s a broad-chested merman come to life. “Get your ass out of the water, McGarrett!” he hollers, loud enough for those neighbors to hear, picking up the pack of beers. 

Steve feels the tension leave his shoulders as he rubs the water off his face and heads back in. If Steve isn’t completely crazy, he suspects Danny is extra full of swagger, too, ass looking particularly good in the wet shorts as he makes for the house. Desire pools in his gut, but it’s not demanding. 

They’re going to be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
